


Homemade

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: The love we found [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baubles, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drawing, Fluff, Former Rivals, Former crushes, M/M, Painting, starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: After college Suga starts working at his parents thrift store back home in Miyagi. One day an old rival/crush shoves up.





	1. Baubles

**Author's Note:**

> The three chapters are all written and should be published within the next week, hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

-Suga carefully picked up one of the glass baubles he had purchased earlier that day. It was a fragile, quite small, handmade bauble that shimmered in the light. He picked up a broad paintbrush and dipped it into what would become the base colour of the design. Several hours, colours, and paintbrushes of different sizes later, Suga was satisfied with the result. Humming to himself he hung the bauble from its silvery string to dry.-

 

There's this little thrift store in the Miyagi prefecture called “Sugawara's odds and ends”. The store specializes in books, but you can find just about everything in there. The owners son just came back from college were he studied literature and bookbinding. Both traits valuable for the small shop and young Sugawara is now an invaluable resource.

The small store is cosy, bookshelves lining the high walls, shelves with pots and pans and other odds and bits seemingly uncoordinated across the room. The floors aren't level, but it's part of the charm. There's a back room with larger furniture and more obscure books and there are rumors of a basement with stacks of old LP’s and vintage manga.

Our young Sugawara's been working here his entire life, more or less. He's been brought here with his parents since he was still breastfeeding. Both he and his best friend, Sawamura Daichi, experienced their first kiss between these shelves an autumn evening years ago.

Daichi’s still in medical school in Tokyo though. And very much in a relationship. He and Kenma’s been together for three years now, at least. No, Suga's not jealous. Not even envious, how can you even think that? So, he wants a boyfriend of his own, what has that got to do with anything?

 

-The next day, Suga started painting the second bauble. This one just as fragile and shimmery as the first, just slightly larger. He once again picked a larger brush for the base colour, and once again, several brushes, colours and thoughts later, he hung it carefully to dry.-

 

Life is good though. He still has good friends, and from time to time younger people comes through the thrift shops doors. Like today, a very fine specimen of a man under the age of fifty made his appearance. Suga of course remembers him, they were rivals in high school after all. Oikawa Tōru. Former captain and monster setter of Aobajōsai.

The fact that Suga remembers doesn't make him acknowledge the pompous setter though, I mean, that would be ridiculous! You don't just greet a former crush, no, uh, acquaintance as if no time has past do you? No, you just don't, and that's a fact. It's been years, and there is no reason for Suga to remember, even if Oikawa looks exactly as he did in high school, if not taller and even more handsome.

That doesn't hinder Oikawa in acknowledging Suga though. It's almost as if he's visiting the store just to see him, the way he almost yells “Sugawara!” as he spots him. Suga does his best not to blush as he recognizes the voice. He takes his time finishing what he's doing, before turning slowly with a bright smile on his face, and with his most perfect costumer service voice says “yes, welcome to Sugawara's, how may I help you?”

As their eyes meet, Suga's smile automatically turns more sincere. Oikawa's positively beaming back at him. For a second Suga forgets about all the years that has past and his reasons for burying his crush on this man alongside his high school dreams of a volleyball career.

Oikawa keeps staring at him, with an enormous smile on his face, but no sound escapes his mouth so Suga does the only thing he knows how to do and politely asks again if he can help in any way.

 

-The third bauble Suga picks up are positively tiny. It's so small that he chooses one of his smaller brushes even for the base colour. The tiniest brushes he owns are used to finish the details. It takes several hours to finish.-

 

“Hey Suga, long time no see?” Oikawa's statement sounds like a question, so Suga treats it like one. He tilts his head, looking at Oikawa thoroughly, making it clear that he does not necessarily recognize him.

“It's me, Oikawa Tōru? You don't remember me? From high school? Volleyball?” Suga can see Oikawa wilt in front of him. He can see his thought process as he's stretching out after long lost moments, memories, trying to mentally throw them at him. His smile faltering, lessening, disappearing. Suga can feel his pain bouncing off the shelves, it's hitting him right in his heart..

“Oikawa, wow, I didn't recognize you there! How long has it been? It must be years? It's so good to see you! How has life been treating you? What do you do?” All of Sugawara juniors questions fall out at once as his determination crumble like slightly dry apple pie.

 

-The fourth bauble fits perfectly in Suga's palm. With a large paintbrush confidently in his right hand, he starts painting. Even though the bauble is just as fragile as the others his strokes are sure and firm, the bauble hangs on the drying rack in less than three hours.-

 

Oikawa looks back at him, his pained expression slowly leaving his face. His features softening once again. “I'm fine. Quit volleyball halfway through college due to an accident. I'm studying astronomy now though, got less than half a year left!”

Suga looks at him. Really looks. Yes, he's even more handsome. Yes, he's taller. But, he actually looks less self confident and less self assured. He almost looks kind of sad, even though his smile is back on his face. It really pains Suga to see that something has broken even a small piece of the spirit Oikawa used to radiate.

Suga swallows. His fingers twitch beneath the counter, luckily out of sight of what most likely is an unforgettable crush. He draws a deep breath as he tells himself he is now a grown up who can do what normal grown ups apparently does.

“So, Oikawa, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

 

-He carefully picks up the fifth bauble, selects the perfect brush, the perfect colour, and looses himself in his work.-


	2. Starlight

-Oikawa picks up a pencil. He's once again drawing his favourite motive. He makes a rough sketch of his preferred model before switching to another pencil, starting on the background.-

 

As he gets dressed for his date, black skinny jeans and a teal button up, Oikawa thinks about his previous ones. No, he hasn't been dating a lot, the thought of Suga always grabbing him by his heartstrings whenever things gets to serious. But his short romance with Iwaizumi always brings him sentimental joy. He's especially happy for his precious Iwa-chan and his rambunctious, yet gorgeous, Kuroo today since he himself has finally scored a date with his long lost love.

 

-He picks up a coloured pencil and starts bringing life to the background of his picture. Several hours go by, several pencils are used before he calls it a night.-

 

“Hi!” It’s all he can muster up as he walks in to the restaurant and sees his former crush. Suga's all dressed up in a beautiful pink, fluffy sweater, dark blue jeans and a thin, pale blue, scarf around his neck. He looks so beautiful and soft, Oikawa can't stop staring. He can physically feel his cheeks reddening.

“Hi!” Suga answers, and he looks a bit red as well, maybe it's just hot in here? “Sit down?” Suga asks politely. Oikawa does. Sit down, that is. He doesn't do much more. Just looks at Suga as if he's the reason the world keeps turning.

The silence between the two are broken by a lovely waiter coming to take their orders. Oikawa didn't realize until this moment he was in an Italian restaurant, neither he nor Suga has looked at the menus. The silence has been palpable, but neither one of them has thought of mentioning the menus as an icebreaker.

 

-He doesn't really know how to start on the pictures focal point, so he spends yet another day on the details, drawing extra twigs on trees, perfecting the colour of the night sky. Before he knows it, four hours of nitpicking has passed.-

 

The poor waiter leaves when he sees the two flustered men look up at him. Oikawa finally dares to meet Suga's eyes and laughs. There is nothing left to do. He already feels humiliated enough from assuming Suga would recognize him from voice alone in the store, he's got nothing to loose. Luckily Suga laughs alongside him.

So the waiter was the much needed icebreaker. Oikawa is already in awe of Suga's courage when he simply asked for a date. Of course it was Oikawa's sole intention when visiting the shop, he knew Suga was back and wanted to meet him. The ultimate goal was to ask him out, but he knew the moment he saw him that he wouldn't be able to articulate the question.

“So, what would you like to eat?” Suga asks, when he finally stops laughing. “I recommend the ravioli, but all the other dishes are really nice as well!” After a short debate they both decide on the ravioli. The formerly slightly flustered waiter shows his professionalism as he takes their order. Shortly after he returns with their drinks.

 

-One evening he's finally able to muster up the courage to start on the pictures focal point. It's a good thing he's got an empty calendar the next day, because he will never admit to how many hours he spends in front of the easel that night.-

 

They talk more freely after the drinks arrive. They talk about volleyball and their high school days, they update each other on current affairs and compare college stories. Oikawa feels like he sits on needles, it's so nice talking so freely with Suga, but he's also so comfortable that he's afraid of suddenly reaching out for his hand or confessing how he used to feel. How he still feels.

“You know, I used to have the biggest crush on you?” Suga asks just as the food arrives. Oikawa's not sure but he thinks he hears “I think I still have..” as the plates are distributed. They look at each other for the longest time, making the waiter even more flustered than before.

“I used to have a big crush on you to, I think I might still feel the same way.” Oikawa finally finds the courage to confesses after the waiter leaves. He can feel a blush warming his face around the corners of his unsure smile.

The warmth of Sugawara's hand on top of his own is the best feeling Oikawa's ever felt. The rest of dinner goes by in semi silent awkwardness. They both smile like idiots most of the time.

 

-The only thing lacking in the picture now is starlight.-


	3. Starlight and Baubles

About a year and a half after Sugawara's return to Miyagi he prepares for his first proper Christmas as a domestic boyfriend. He's carefully packing each of the forty two glass baubles he has painted over the last year. Each bauble are different, some replicas of planets, some simply portraying an image of the galaxy. He's quite content with the result, but fears nonetheless that Oikawa will consider it childish or not accurate enough.

Well, what are the odds about that? Oikawa seems to be just as much in love with Suga as Suga's in love with him. He wouldn't criticize him even if he deserved it.

Maybe that's the scary part? Knowing no criticism will find him, even if it's justifiable? The past year has brought so much joy to his life. Oikawa kept showing up after their first date. Even when they both agreed to explore their feelings further and continue dating, it didn't seem like he could wait. He kept showing up in the store between dates, claiming he was there on ‘business’, or that he had Christmas shopping to do (in June...)

Things escalated rather quickly, one minute they were dating, the second they were boyfriends. The day Suga met Oikawa's parents coincidently was the day he started painting the baubles. They moved in together mid November, and now he was eagerly awaiting their first Christmas celebration in their new home.

 

Oikawa keeps trying to gift wrap the picture he’s made neatly. It's hard being a perfectionist wrapping up a large picture frame. Well, it's not easy for anyone, but probably a bit more difficult for Oikawa. He's quite stressed out, even when the picture is neatly covered with a broad, red ribbon securely tied around it, an enormous bow perfectly centered.

Why is he so distressed about this? He knows Suga will appreciate anything he gives him. But a self-made picture? Suga hasn't seen his art yet, perhaps he won't like it?

No! This is one of the most important lessons the last year has given him. Suga doesn't lie, he tells it as it is, and he has given Oikawa back most of the confidence he lost after his knee injury. Every time Oikawa's been down, Suga's been there, cheering him up, given him positives to look for in a dark and dreary everyday life. And Oikawa is confident in his work as an artist, confident enough to gift his beautiful boyfriend his most recent work.

 

If you weren't lucky enough to be given the opportunity to look through Sugawara and Oikawa's semi open window this Christmas morning I can give you a recap. As you peek through the opening you can see Suga sitting on the floor in front of a magnificent christmas tree, Oikawa on his right. They're talking silently amongst themselves, hands carefully brushing hands now and again. With a cup of hot chocolate they make an untraditional toast to Santa, thanking him for his gifts.

After a while Oikawa finds the courage to give Suga his rather massive gift; a thin package, about a square meter. Suga beams at him and carefully unites the neatly tied silk bow. As he gently removes the plain brown paper, Suga unconsciously turns more towards Oikawa and we can see his profile perfectly as he lays his eyes on a portrait of himself. Portrait-Suga is standing in a forest-clearing on a bright winter night, starlight shining down on him. Starlight shining out of him. Out of his eyes. Out of his smile. Out of his hair.

You can visibly see Suga melt. Silently he leans forward, careful to not harm the picture. You can see him gently touch Oikawa's face with his left hand before kissing him ever so softly.

The smile you can see on Oikawa's face after the kiss, tells you it is in itself the greatest Christmas gift he's ever dreamed of. So his face as Suga shyly reaches over for a rather large box is quite priceless.

What's even more priceless is how Oikawa's face changes as he unwraps bauble after bauble. He marvels over the colouring of the galaxy ones and stares for minutes at an end at the planets, pointing out to Suga how accurately they are painted. Pure happiness beaming from his smile.

An hour and a half, and several kisses later, the Christmas tree looks quite different. A plethora of planets and Galaxy baubles decorates it from top to bottom. In front of it Suga and Oikawa holds each other's hands, Suga's head is on Oikawa's shoulder, Oikawa's head rests on top of Suga's.

They both have a lot to look forwards to now that they finally found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are of course highly appreciated :D
> 
> Lots of love! <3


End file.
